Adventures of JellyMan
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: Everyone who has played Halo definately knows JellyMan. He is the silver-armored alien that does not die no matter how many times you hit him. Why is he called JellyMan? Well it's simple: his blood is the color of grape jelly so he is JELLYMAN! So these are random moments and adventures where JellyMan is beaten, laughed at, annoyed, exploded, and ran over to our heart's content!


Secret Emergency

JellyMan sat upon his floating chair in his purple ship, the Shadow of Intent, tapping his two fingers on the armrest and resting his head on his other hand. He watched irritatedly as the grunts ran about the floor, screaming while his elites chased them around with various weapons. When he finally had enough, JellyMan stood and yelled.

"MUUURRRRRR!" He yelled out, causing his small crew to stop. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Okaaay Cappin'!" One of the grunts exclaimed, pulling out a grenade and throwing it at his leader's head.

JellyMan stared ahead, irritated as the rest of his crew did the same, covering the rest of his body with the glowing, blue bombs. He yelled out as they simultaneously exploded, causing a shower of purple to splatter the floor. The grunts and elites laughed. JellyMan sat back in his seat just as a screen lit up with the figure of his ally: John.

JellyMan covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "What is it now?"

"The demon! Aaaaahhhh!" A grunt screamed, throwing a grenade at the screen. It exploded shortly after, causing no damage.

"We're under attack!" John yelled as a gun shot off screen. The Arbiter faintly yelled in the background.

"It's obvious you're not!" He glared at John who was just standing in place. "The shots are from your own weapons and the bullets hitting you are just bouncing off!"

John responded by falling onto the ground. The Arbiter ran back and forth in front of the camera, the shots still firing from the machine gun in his hand. JellyMan shook his head.

John sighed. "Okay it's not working." He stood back up and adjusted the camera. "We want you to come over here my friend!"

"Friend? We are allies, not friends."

"Ally, friend, same thing!"

"No it's not. We're allies until I decide to turn on you." JellyMan pointed out.

"But you won't do that!" John pointed out also. "You're JellyMan!"

He facepalmed. "Why must you call me that?"

Everyone joined in to say: "Because you're JellyMan!"

"It's not even jelly!" He yelled.

"He's in denial!" An elite yelled, throwing another grenade at his face.

JellyMan ignored it as it exploded, rocking his floating chair. "So what do you need?"

"Psh!" John exclaimed. "We need you to come over here!"

"Where?"

"I don't know what this place is called!"

He shook his head. "Humans."

"So you're coming right?"

"Why?"

"It's an emergency!"

"How?"

"That's a secret. It's a secret emergency so get your alien butt over here." John ordered.

JellyMan rolled his eyes, ending the transmission. "Stupid humans."

"We... We are going over there... Aren't we?" A grunt asked.

"No." The crew responded by covering him with an array of explosives once again. He glumly waited for them to explode and for his chair to stop bobbing around. "Fine."

The grunts screamed with joy while the elites yelled. They quickly got back to work as JellyMan pouted in his chair.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

So I decided to write something completely stupid and insane. Why? Because it's JellyMan!

My little brother and I are among you Halo fanatics. It was in Halo 2 where we discovered the awesome silver armored elite and decided to beat the crap out of him before facing the flood. When he would not die like his fellow teammates, and the corner was covered in purple, we decided to name him JellyMan.

I did some research and found out that JellyMan's actual name is Rtas 'Vadum. Doesn't JellyMan seem like a better name though?

In this messed up story JellyMan is pretty much the only person with smarts and common sense. John (John is Master Chief btw) is a jerk and likes to make JellyMan hate him. The Arbiter is John's accomplice in these evil doings. Aaaannnd JellyMan's grunts and elites and John's men are all pretty much stupid and insane.

All these characters do not act like or have the same personality as they do in the actual games. This is just my insane mind trying to give you something to laugh at. Please keep reading and review and if this story is completely stupid and you think it should be removed then please say so and I will decide it's fate.

~|Adelina|~


End file.
